legominifiguresonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Orangeyoshi.one/Starrocks the new minifigure!
Hey Everyone! STARROCKS (not me) wanted me to post this so he could see it again... We were goofing off in the chat talking about Series 14 fig Starrocks923 ! Here it is: Alexgator10 Why is she logged into your account? Orangeyoshi.one: SHe like him xD RagingTofu Because all the GMs like to play as Starrocks. :P Alexgator10 oooooooohhhhh RagingTofu And what Yoshi said too. :P Alexgator10 Star has all the girls hanging on him.... ( I'm playing with ya Starrocks, don't get upset.) Orangeyoshi.one It is My turn to play as Metal... No it is MY turn... uh uh you got it last time! So on so forth The point of funcom ^ XD Alexgator10 But he's the BEST player, I want to play as him!!! RagingTofu They're probably going to make a minifigure in series 14 and call it Starrocks. :P Orangeyoshi.one xD Alexgator10 Than Spynosaur comes in and says " I got him this time!" HAHA tofu, I wouldn't be surprised!!! Orangeyoshi.one He would be one of those figs like the lifegaurd xD With all the muscles :P RagingTofu And in game he'd be super OP :p Alexgator10 nobody would want mr. gold anymore, Cause everyone would want Star. :P RagingTofu He starts off with a gold glow in game. :P Alexgator10 Lol tofu. RagingTofu A Lifeguard/BattleMech/everything else. :P Alexgator10 Yeah, Mr. gold would become common. :P Orangeyoshi.one But they would make him look bad so praticaly make Starrocks look better :P RagingTofu All the special abilities will be rolled into one minifigure. :P Orangeyoshi.one I was thinking about something like that :P Alexgator10 Yeah tofu... RagingTofu Soon it'll be, "Starrocks doesn't find Mr. Gold" Alexgator10 Maybe we should suggest this.... :P ;) RagingTofu "Mr. Gold finds Starrocks" :P Or something like that. :P Alexgator10 I was gonna finish it for ya. :P Orangeyoshi.one xD Starrocks is probably looking at the chat like O_O Starrocks923 Yeah, but if I stay quiet, it can keep going as long as I want... Orangeyoshi.one XD Alexgator10 Oh, ok, we'll stop. ;) :P JK. Orangeyoshi.one XD XD XD RagingTofu All Starrock has to do is look at a smashable to smash it. :P Orangeyoshi.one Same with enemies and buildies ;) He can smash buildies and build them :P Alexgator10 Watch, we'll suggest it to Lego and they will be like, "Finally! We've been waiting for someone to suggest this so we don't show favourtism!!!!! RagingTofu We should do that, Alex. :P Orangeyoshi.one He can kick people ingame super annoying xD Alexgator10 Yeah! What? Alexgator10 Maybe if enough people ask.... He could be a special minifig! Orangeyoshi.one He can attack a player and take control of them :P Alexgator10 That's a little too far. :P Orangeyoshi.one xD RagingTofu Starrocks could PVP before it even was implemented. :P Alexgator10 He can award players diamonds and stars RagingTofu Starrocks found the Lost Creations. :P Orangeyoshi.one Yeah! :P Logingcoolmario Starrocks killed Chuck Norris Orangeyoshi.one :P Alexgator10 Wait, Isn't he supposed to be a earnable fig though??? not a overpowered gm? Orangeyoshi.one BOTH :P Logingcoolmario Starrocks is Gold for So-Rare-You-Can't-Find-Him Alexgator10 Unless he gives himself to you. :P Logingcoolmario :P Orangeyoshi.one Yeah :P Starrocks923 Am I running around in-game? Alexgator10 And if you can collect him, He has 1/4 of every normal part. :P So this how star gets so far....GMS play as him!!! ;;) Orangeyoshi.one XD SO CHEAP Alexgator10 He has 16 parts to collect instead of 3. :P Orangeyoshi.one :P RagingTofu Starrocks is so complicated, he has many parts to collect. :P 12:33 Alexgator10 Thanks for that holiday spirit. :P Starrocks923 has left the chat. Orangeyoshi.one IT WORKED! XD JK Alexgator10 Yeah, you have to collect each joint. :P Kinda weird but funny to some apparently! God bless! 16:19, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts